Forever With Me
by DarkArctic
Summary: Naraku is finally destroyed. Everyone now can actually start their lives and settle down for good. After three long years, Inuyasha finished waiting for Kagome to return back to the Fedual Era so they can spend the rest of their lives together. But what if marriage isn't enough to express their love? Does Inuyasha have something else in mind than just forever? InuKag, MirSan


AU: So this is my new story guys. W00t! I've always wanted to actually succeed in writing and publishing my first story. I love Inuyasha so I figured I'd start with this and see how it goes from there. I've started this story a while back when I didn't have the guts to post any of it lol, but I would love to hear a lot of feedback for anyone! Now, I know this first chapter is incredibly short but it will have much more detail and a much better flow to the story. But please be easy on my guys since this is my first time, but I would love to hear any constructive criticism or just any review. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Inuyasha growled annoyingly at the bright sun as it glared its light upon his form. He opened his eyes and narrowed them tightly, trying to adjust to the light, and straightened up his body from the high branch he was laying on.

He was just starting to get comfortable on the Sacred Tree before the clouds decided to move away and unravel the now blazing sun. Inuyasha then stretched out his arms in front of him and yawned obnoxiously, before leaping out the tree and landed on the ground.

With his dark golden eyes, he gazed around the large forest then stared over to the Bone Eater's Well, his eyes becoming distant at the many memories beginning to fill in his mind. He suddenly shook his head and blinked a few times, stuffing his hands into the sleeves of his robe of the fire rat and began to walk down the path that led to the village of Edo.

It's been three years...

Three years since the return of Kagome. He has never felt so relieved...relieved to see her safe and out of harm's way… happy to know that she's decided to stay here in the Feudal Era forever.

_**Forever with me.**_ Inuyasha thought as he became closer to the village, his small koinu ears twitching at the soft noise of the village folk.

He realized much has changed since the defeat of Naraku and Kagome's return. His good friends, Miroku and Sango, have been living happily in the village, now completely wedded with a set of twin girls and a new baby boy. Even though their little brats are annoying and continues to mess and tug at his ears, it always seems to bring a smile to his face every time he goes to see the family. Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, has also been improving much since the destruction of Naraku. He now goes and trains with Master Totosai to become a stronger demon slayer, after his sister decided to settle down. Kohaku does come to visit here and now, and to Inuyasha's surprise, has been visiting the young girl named Rin frequently as well.

Another addition to the growing group (to Inuyasha's annoyance) was his older brother's young ward, Rin.

After the death of their enemy, Sesshomaru chose for her to stay with Lady Kaede and be taught properly than traveling with the Lord. He does visit from time to time to leave the growing girl brand new silk kimonos, hair brushes and combs, and other useful items she may use while she lives in the village. In the end, the brothers had put aside their difference and became somewhat...civil towards each other.

As Inuyasha continued to walk his way to Kaede's hut, he spotted someone running towards him.

The runner soon came into more of a clear view and revealed it to be Rin with little Shippo running behind her. He noticed that Rin has grown quite a bit since she was made to stay here, reaching the age of eleven. She abandoned the small pony tail from on top of her head once Sesshomaru began to send things that properly took care of her hair.

Her dark brown hair was much longer and flowed down her back, wearing a white summer kimono with blue and green flower patterns on the bottom and on the sleeves, having a green obi tied at the waist.

She stopped in front of him and smiled brightly, giving a bow. "Good afternoon, Inuyasha-san."

"Hey, squirt," he replied in a gruff tone before looking over to where Shippo perched himself on his shoulder. "Where have you been, Inuyasha?" He asked in his high pitched voice.

Inuyasha gave a grunt in response and picked the small kitsune off his shoulder rather roughly by his tail and dropped him onto the ground, "Like I have to tell the likes of you," he growled and began to stomp his way over to his home.

Shippo then hopped onto Rin's shoulder as she began to follow after to him, "We-ll...A _certain someone _has been looking for you all this morning and got worried when that _certain someone_ couldn't find you when that _**certain someone **_woke up!" Shippo said with a smirk and crossed his tiny arms over his chest while Rin tried to stifle a giggle.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking and turned to the smug demon with a glare. "What you talkin' 'bout, runt?"

"What do you think I'm talking about, stupid? Kagome of course! She's been busy lookin' for yah!"

He blinked a few times before turning around to face the hut Kaede and Kagome shared until she was getting her own place. 'Why would she be looking for me?' He thought to himself before walking to the hut and slipping inside. She, Sango, and Kaede were all sitting around each other, chatting away with cups of warm tea in front of them.

Kagome turned her attention to the half-demon when just stormed in and gave warm smile. "Hey there, Inuyasha. What brings you here? I thought you were out in the village helping Miroku."

Kaede chuckled and reached over for her cup of tea slowly with her old age, "Yes, I don't believe you would want to stay and hear us women talk," she commented with a kind smile.

All Inuyasha could do was blink at the three before glancing back to see the two children gone and out of sight, successfully tricking the Hanyou. "Those little brats..." he grumbled before turning back around to be face to face with a now worried Kagome.

Her raven colored hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and her bangs brushed nicely over her brown eyes. He noticed that her hair was much longer than from three years ago, and that she looks older too, close to the age of nineteen. She was also wearing her priestess uniform, which now doesn't bother Inuyasha as much, since she has volunteered to help Kaede around the village to becoming a High Priestess.

Kagome tilted her head and moved closer to the half demon, "Everything all right?"

Inuyasha shook her head and lets a grin fall on his lips. "Yea, everythin' is fine, woman. No need to worry 'bout me. Just need to know where those stupid brats ran off to," he muttered then walked back out.

"Speaking of brats," Sango chuckled as she stood up from the floor and walked over to Kagome. "It's going to get late soon and I have to go prepare dinner for the four." She said, gesturing to her three children and husband, Miroku. "Who knows what going to happen if I leave Miroku in charge for so long?"

The two friends laughed and hugged, bidding each farewell for the evening before Sango stepped out to see Miroku already out with the children, the twins playing around with Shippo and Rin, and their baby boy being held by his father.

**...**

"So when are you going to ask her, my friend?" Miroku questioned, holding onto his baby boy from behind with a sling.

Inuyasha frowned as he thought to himself, looking over to the kids playing around in the field. "Look, I don't know, alright monk?" He grumbled annoyingly, "I mean…she's only been here a couple of months, what if she doesn't want to?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and reached to pat Inuyasha on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Oh, c'mon! How can you even say that? If you don't ask her, you'll regret it…" he said sincerely to him.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced over to see Sango walking toward them, while Kagome stood outside of the hut, shielding her eyes from the later afternoon sun.

"I don't know. I mean, we've talked about gettin' married and all but she don't know about the whole…matin' process," he muttered under his breath, his amber eyes glancing up to his friend's violets. "What if she doesn't like that?"

"Who doesn't like what?" Sango suddenly piped up as she walked over, causing her two twin girls to look up from playing and squeal out as they wobbled over to hug their mother tightly, "Momma!" They cried.

The half demon watched the children for a moment, causing his eyes to soften before shaking her head as he began to walk away. "Nothin'. See you later," he said with a wave as he walked towards Kagome with an important question in mind.

* * *

There you go! How was it? R&R please! Thanks :)


End file.
